Azares del destino
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: La vida esta llenas de sorpresas que pueden cambiar tu vida en un segundo.
1. Chapter 1 Desgracia

**Azares del destino**

Esta historia esta basada en la telenovela venezolana "El rostro de Analia". Los personajes como sabrán pertenecen a SNK Playmore.

**Capitulo uno**

"Desgracia_"_

_La vida esta llenas de sorpresas que pueden cambiar tu vida en un segundo._

_Ciudad de Lyon, Francia..._

Un hermoso convertible se paro enfrente de un gran edificio, un hotel cinco estrellas para ser exacto donde una joven de mediana altura y muy atractiva salía del coche con ayuda del portero del hotel a quien le entrego su llave y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, todos la admiraban y la saludaban con respeto mientras ella les devolvían algunas sonrisas arrogante, esa joven era una modelo muy reconocida y la hija de un empresario poderoso, tenia su cabello largo y negro como la misma oscuridad, sus ojos verde agua hipnotizaban a cualquiera y su piel pálida, sus labios rojos, era una belleza única, vestía un top oscuro que lograba ver sus caderas, una minifalda también negra pero de cuero que tenia unas decoradas cadenas como cinto que caían en sus caderas que combinaban con sus botas largas también de cuero, entro al ascensor hasta el piso 16 llegando hasta su cuarto y entro de inmediato cerrando la puerta con llave y un joven rubio apenas la vio entrar se acerco a ella.

—ya es hora Ralf, es hora de atrapar a ese maldito. –hablo con apuro mientras se cambiaba de ropa a un vestido rojo y escondía un pequeño revolver con un ajustador en sus piernas.

—Lo siento Milena, pero ya no se va a poder. –revelo el Coronel algo nervioso por su reacción.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De que demonios hablas?

—Igniz, escapo. No se como supo que lo atraparíamos esta noche y se fue, desapareció del país.

—No puede ser ¡Maldición! –le dio un puñetazo a su placar. —Espere toda mi vida por este momento. –se lamento.

—El pagara Mile, tarde o temprano caerá... –el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió y contesto rápidamente y lo puso en alta voz para que ambos escucharan.

"Leo ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy a las afuera de la ciudad con Clark y encontramos a Misty, al parecer Igniz olvido a su amante"

"¿Estas segura?" –volvió a preguntar Ralf.

"La tengo en la mira, esta a punto de escapar en un helicóptero privado, pediré refuerzos."

"¿Dónde esta ella?"-cuestiono rápidamente Milena.

"En un lugar descampado llamado "El paraíso".. pero no vengas Milena, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. "

La joven no escucho a su compañera y salió del cuarto evitando a Ralf quien trataba de detenerla.

— ¡No vallas! Ya te dijo Leona que se ocuparan de esto.

— ¡NO! Ella es la única que sabe donde se fue a esconder la rata de Igniz y no voy a dejar que se escape. –le dijo antes de entrar al ascensor sin el.

— ¡Milena!

Salió del edificio y pidió rápidamente al portero su coche y salió disparada a toda velocidad, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que aumentaba aun más su velocidad y se encontraba furiosa, llena de rencores y odio de venganza, quería llegar lo antes posible para atrapar a esa mujerzuela y hacerla hablar a golpes si es necesario, debía pagar por sus crímenes pero esta misión era algo mas personal, ellos le destrozaron la vida, acabaron con ella cuando se metieron con la persona que mas amaba y eso no se los personaría nunca, recordó a esa persona, en sus brazos desangrándose mientras escuchaba su llanto, su sufrimiento al verlo en ese estado y lo que iba a suceder a continuación, una lagrima deslizo de su mejilla al recordarlo y paso una mano por sus cabellos, la ira la invadió nuevamente apretando con fuerza el volante y sin darse cuenta un camión salió de la nada de enfrente de la carretera que no le dio tiempo a frenar e intento esquivarlo y las ruedas rechinaron ferozmente pero al hacerlo el coche se dio vuelta varias veces revotando sobre el asfalto quedando el auto totalmente destruido y ella en el coche inconsciente con una herida en su frente.

Ralf llego al momento en su camioneta y al ver el auto de Milena freno de golpe y bajo rápidamente.

—No, no, no.. –se repetía asi mismo, ella no podía estar muerta... no podía.

Con cuidado la saco del auto volcado hacia el asfalto, la cara de Ralf fue de total preocupación cuando noto que salía sangre por detrás de la nuca de ella.

Horas después...

— ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! –reclamo el Comandante Heidern a sus agentes quienes no sabían donde meterse, todo había sucedido tan rápido y no sabían como explicarse con su jefe.

—Señor, el culpable es ese ebrio camionero que salió de la nada aquí tengo los videos de seguridad que lo comprueban. –Ralf coloco la cinta en una videocasetera donde veían claramente el accidente. —Me voy a encargar que ese infeliz pase un buen tiempo en las sombras.

— ¿Y como se encuentra ella? – pregunto con preocupación Heidern.

—Entro en coma Señor. –le informo Clark. —Los médicos no dan esperanzas que sobreviva.

Heidern bajo mirada dolido, es una mujer joven con una vida por delante, no era justo que muriera pero estas cosas pasan cuando entras a esta organización, sabes que expones tu vida y lo arriesgas todo.

—Manténganme informado como sigue su estado. –hablo después con desanimo.

—Y la amante de Igniz escapo. –le informo Leona.

—Eso no es importante ahora... Milena era una de las mejores agentes que llevaba el caso, era nuestra infiltrada -se lamento. —y ahora tendremos que volver al principio, seguir sin ella.

—Señor disculpe. –entro sin golpear Whip.

— ¿Qué sucede agente?

—La agente Milena acaba de fallecer... –informo con tristeza, no podía ocultarlo.

Al igual que los demás, Ralf apretaba sus puños frustrado y guardaron silencio por unos momentos..

—Yo pude detenerla. –se lamento Ralf.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Milena te hubiera desobedecido de todas formas. –le dijo como consuelo Leona.

—Averigüe también el paradero de NESTS, revise el celular de Milena que olvido en el hotel, tienes algunos mensajes de Igniz, el se dirigió a Japón, a Osaka exactamente. –le explico la agente.

—Southtown... –musito Clark, recordó a alguien quien en particular era muy parecida a su compañera Milena, la recordó porque una vez le regalo una rosa y ella la recibió con una amigable sonrisa. — ¡Claro! ¡En el torneo!

— ¿El torneo? ¿De que habla Steel? –quiso saber su Comandante.

—De la psíquica llamada Athena Asamiya, la he visto en los torneos King of Fighters es una joven idéntica a Milena, solo con algunos aspectos diferentes pero lo podremos arreglar señor, ella puede ser la nueva infiltrada y seguir con la misión como la empezó Milena, -concluyo Steel..

—Athena Asamiya. –murmuro su jefe. —Leona, ve y búscame toda la información que tienes acerca de esa muchacha y tráemelos de inmediato. –ordeno.

—Si señor. –salió rápidamente la soldado.

—Si esa joven llega ser físicamente idéntica a nuestra Milena tendrán que convencerla a que nos ayude y si es necesario a la fuerza ¿queda entendido? –cuestiono su jefe y ambos asintieron. —Tenemos que averiguar para que ese infeliz se fue a escabullirse a Osaka.

—Tal vez, quiere terminar esa arma allá. –supuso Clark y de pronto entro Leona con unos papeles en sus manos y se las entrego a su jefe.

—Aquí esta toda la información acerca de ella. –dijo Leona viendo a su jefe revisar, los papeles pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su fotografía.

—Es cierto, es idéntica. –concordó. —Athena Asamiya, edad 18 años, vive en Southtown, va a la preparatoria como todas las niñas, es una cantante no muy reconocida de J-Pop y tiene un equipo muy popular llamado "Psycho Soiders" y asiste a ese torneo todos los años... es perfecta para la misión.

—Señor, no olvidemos que Milena tiene 23 años y experiencia en el rango de la agencia, creo que deberíamos esperar, ella es solo una niña, puede arruinar nuestros planes. –aconsejo Leona.

—yo no estoy de acuerdo, pienso que es perfecta, solo hay que transformarla en Milena, cosa que no será muy difícil ya que son como dos gotas de agua, además pienso que nos ayudara con gusto–hablo Ralf.

—Bien, Leona y Ralf viajaran esta misma noche a Japón y me enviaran los informes dados y avisare a nuestra base de Southtown que estarán allá y ya saben como sea quiero a esa chica en esta misión ¿Quedo claro? –pregunto seriamente el jefe.

—Si, Señor. –contestaron Leona y Ralf.

Athena como costumbre esperaba a su chofer en la entrada de la preparatoria quien aun extrañamente no llegaba.

— ¿Se habrá retrasado?-se pregunto cuando una motocicleta freno enfrente de ella, Athena lo miro algo desconfiada pero al parecer se trataba de alguien conocido, lo miro sin entender.

—Hola Athena, soy Ralf Jones ¿Me recuerdas? –se presento el Coronel.

—Ah, si te recuerdo en uno de los torneos. –sonrió ella. —Los Ikari Warriors

— Si, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Tengo algo que proponerte.

El rostro de Athena se torno serio y un poco desconfiada se subió en la moto del joven quien se la llevo a toda velocidad. En poco tiempo llegaron a una base militar.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

—ya lo sabrás.

Ambos se acercaron al gran portón y Ralf y la seguridad vio al Coronel por la cámara que estaba instalada en la entrada dio la orden para que los deje entrar, cuando entraron Athena se encontró con un lugar repleto de soldados, cabos, ruidos de tanques etc...

Ralf la llevo una de las oficinas del cuartel dejándola pasar y cerró la puerta tas de si.

—Bueno Athena, como sabrás soy el Coronel Ralf Jones, somos una organización muy importante en muchos países donde nuestra misión es combatir la delincuencia internacional. -le informo formalmente. —Nuestro cuartel general está en Lyon, Francia. –termino de decir.

—No entiendo Ralf ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

—te traje aquí porque necesitamos de tu ayuda en una misión.

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Misión? –cuestiono sin entender Athena, Ralf suspiro sentándose en unos de los sillones.

—Mi compañera Milena Duran sufrió un accidente donde... murió –susurro volviendo a la conversación. —y si no la sustituimos nuestro plan se hará añicos.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

—Desde ahora mucho. –saco un expediente de su escritorio y se lo entrego a la psíquica que al ver la foto de la chica se impresiono, era idéntica a ella. —Se que esta mal lo que estamos haciendo Athena pero tendrás que prestarnos tu colaboración quieras o no.

— En verdad quisiera ayudarlos Ralf...

— ¡Perfecto! –la interrumpió el Coronel con una enorme sonrisa.

— oye... aun no he aceptado todavía –hablo mirando a Ralf molesta quien temió que no aceptara. —bien ¿Qué clase de misión es esta?

Accedió ella, Ralf volvió a sonreír y del mismo cajón saco un archivo que muy claro decía NESTS.

—Conozco a esa organización, fueron los que secuestraron a Kyo para clonarlo y...

—Si, la misma. -la interrumpió. —Pero ahora ese maldito planea otra cosa aun mas grave que puede perjudicar al mundo.

— ¿y que es?

—Un arma destructiva que podría acabar con todos nosotros si lo dejamos y tu eres la única que puedes infiltrarte en su organización y asi atraparlo. –respondió mostrándoles algunas fotografías del arma.

— ¿Cómo?

—Milena era una de sus modelos, su favorita exactamente y con el tiempo se gano su confianza y gracias a ella descubrimos todo acerca de sus planes de destruir al mudo y estábamos a puto de atraparlo pero el maldito escapo a tiempo, sabemos que se encuentra en Japón gracias a unos mensajes que Igniz envió a su celular para que se reuniera con el, tu tienes que hacerte pasar por ella y seguir con la investigación que hemos iniciado.

—Entiendo... –suspiro. —Esta bien Ralf, acepto.

Salieron del cuartel y entraron al cuarto de Leona donde la soldado ya había preparado todo para la transformación.

—Bueno, ahora es toda tuya Leo. –Ralf salió del cuarto dejando a las chicas solas.

—Bien, comencemos.-propuso Leona colocándose unos guantes blancos.

La soldado se acercó a la psíquica y la sentó en una silla, se ocupo primero de su cabello colocándole tinte de color negro como tenia Milena y mientras esperaba que el color tomara forma le pinto las uñas de rosa claro, unos anillos de plata muy caros como también una cadena que hacia juegos con un dije una estrella y unos aretes de estrellas color oscuro rojo, cuando terminaron, Leona tocó los cabellos de Athena, para ver si el tono estaba bien.

— Quedo bien.

Tiempo después Athena había cambiado por completo, Leona le dio un espejo para que pudiera verse.

— Ahora déjame verte. –la inspecciono la soldado mirándola de pie a cabeza.

— Su tu ropa– le dijo Leona sacando una maleta y la abrió llevaba ropa usual que solía usar Milena. —Sabía que lo necesitaríamos asi que lo traje.

—pues, bien pensado. –sonrió la psíquica y recibió la maleta que le entrego la soldado.

Ella fue al baño para cambiarse, salió de ahí vistiendo un fino y bello vestido corto color negro de encajes sobre ella tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero color negra y unas botas largas del mismo color. Leona, casi se desmayaba del asombro al verla, era idéntica a la original.

— Bueno, creo que ya esta todo…- hablo Leona, la veía de pies a cabeza, algo le faltaba. —Mmm si su anillo.

— pues, ya tengo muchos. –les mostro la psíquica.

—Que idiota, olvide ese detalle. –Leona saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el anillo de Milena y se lo puso en el dedo anular de Athena.

— ¿Por qué tengo que usar esta alianza en mi dedo? –cuestiono y al tiempo comprendió. — ¡Ella es casada!

—Comprometida con el demonio. –respondió como si nada Leona.

— ¿Con quien?

—ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas. –contesto Leona, le resultaba divertido ocultarle la identidad. — Ahora, déjame colocarte estos lentes de contactos, no te preocupes en cambiarlos, puedes dormir con ellos. – le dijo mientras se los colocaba e instantáneamente los ojos de Athena cambiaron a un hermoso verde agua, al tiempo entro Ralf disfrazado de chofer de limosina.

—Bien, ya es hora que conozcas a tu novio. –le recordó Ralf.

— ¿Novio? –cuestiono Athena, esa palabra le resultaba extraña y a la vez un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. —y ¿Qué haces vestido asi?

—No te preocupes Athena, te lo contare todo en el camino, ya mande a pedir tu limosina para que te lleve a mansión del que va hacer tu prometido. –la tranquilizo Ralf. —Ahora si, vámonos.

Tomo su maleta y en unos minutos estaban afuera de la base, abrió la puerta trasera de la limosina y Athena se subió en ella, de inmediato Ralf encendió el coche y partieron.

—Necesito que me aclares unas cosas Ralf. –pregunto al ratito que salieron.

—Lo se, responderé todas tus dudas. –sonrió.

—primero: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca del prometido de Milena? –le reprocho.

—Una, es un acuerdo legal que hicieron sus padres cuando eran pequeños y decidieron en un futuro casarlos. Dos, lo bueno es que el no la conoce, ni siquiera por fotografías. Y tres, ni siquiera lo recordó cuando lo llame. –le informo mirándola del retrovisor.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que su prometida Milena Duran esta en Japón y decidió pasar una temporada en la mansión de su prometido.

— y ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

— pues, me mando al diablo y creo que me colgó el teléfono. –rio.

—Entonces no esta muy contento con su matrimonio con Milena. –supuso.

— ¿Tu lo estarías? Milena odia ese compromiso, tan solo pensar que su padre la obliga a casarse con un sujeto que no conoce la molesta, además no le gustaban los negocios turbios que tiene su familia.

— ¿Qué clase de negocios? –cuestiono temiendo su respuesta.

—Son una familia de mafiosos y difícil de atrapar, son muy peligrosos.

—No puede ser... ¡En donde me estoy metiendo!

—Serénate Athena, el te respetara, aun falta dos años para su casamiento. –le informo aun divertido.

—y ¿Por qué debo ir a su casa? ¿No puedo ir a un hotel o a cualquier otro lugar?

—Créeme estarás mas segura con el, además todo el mundo sabe de tu compromiso con el guitarrista mas famoso de todo Japón y hay que evitar los chismes. –le explico. —No olvides que eres una modelo reconocida y deberás presentarte a eventos, fiestas, programas de televisión, etc.

Athena se intimido...

—pero... tu estarás conmigo ¿verdad?

—Te llevare a esas citas como tu chofer pero tendrás que hacerle creer a todos lo fantástica que eres para que no sospechen.

—yo no soy modelo Ralf... no se como actuar ¿Y si me equivoco?

—Descuida, no lo harás, yo te preparare para que todo salga perfecto ¿Esta bien?

— ¿Y que pasara conmigo? Con la verdadera Athena Asamiya. –le recordó.

—pues ella se fue a China a reunirse con su equipo a entrenar para el próximo torneo KOF. –respondió, ella suspiro. —Todo esta arreglado.

—Tengo miedo... podrían descubrirme.

—Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, recuerda soy tu chofer y antes de que me olvide ten el celular de Milena, seguramente Igniz se contactara contigo. –se lo entrego notándola nerviosa. —No pasara nada ya no te preocupes. - volvió a sonreír tranquilizando a la psíquica.

— Esta bien.. –susurro.

— Vaya... si que eres idéntica a ella. –se entristeció un poco el Coronel.

— ¿La apreciabas, verdad?

—Mas que eso, fue una gran amiga.

—Lo lamento...

—Lo se..

Athena no dijo nada mas al respecto, se quedó callada durante el resto del camino cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión y pararon en la entrada de los grandes portones negros y un ninja vestido de negro se acerco al chofer quien bajo el vidrio del auto.

—Hola, avísele a su Señor que su prometida esta aquí y desea verlo. –le dijo Ralf mirando a la psíquica.

Después el ninja se alejo y llamo por su radio para corroborar, luego de hablar por la radio hizo señas para dejar entrar la limosina.

—Creí que nos mandaría al demonio. -susurro Athena.

—Eso es buena señal.

Luego de estacionarse cerca de la puerta de entrada ambos salieron del auto y Ralf cumpliendo el papel de chofer saco la maleta del porta equipaje y se acerco con Athena a la puerta donde les abrieron de inmediato.

—Buenos días. –saludo un hombre viejo con amabilidad. — Soy el mayordomo del Señor ¿usted debe ser la señorita Milena?

—Asi es, soy Milena. –le sonrió Athena. —y el es mi chofer Ralf Jones.

—Hola. –saludo el rubio sacándose la gorra.

—El señor la espera en su despacho. –le indico el mayordomo con respeto, Ralf la miro con advertencia y Athena trago saliva antes de dirigirse al despacho, entro cerrando la puerta tras si.

Lo encontró de espalda mirando un bonito cuadro con admiración.

—Ho.. hola. –lo saludo llamado su atención. El sujeto se dio vuelta de pronto dejándose ver por la psíquica que quedo dura al verlo y abrió su boca inconscientemente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, el también pareció sorprenderse o eso creyó. —Ya... Yagami.

—No dejo que nadie me llame con el nombre de mi Clan ¿Entendido? –le aclaro acercarse a ella quien asintió levemente.

—Lo siento, solo fue la sorpresa. –se disculpo.

—No se que diablos haces aquí pero solo te quedaras un tiempo y luego te volverás a Francia. –le dijo seriamente. —Siento informarte que el maldito de mi padre murió hace un año y yo ahora estoy a la cabeza del Clan Yagami y no pienso casarme contigo, no vas a obligarme.

—oye, yo tampoco estoy muy contenta que digamos. –le aclaro también. —y no te preocupes, solo será por un tiempo para terminar con un asunto aquí, luego me iré y nunca mas volveremos a vernos ¿Qué te parece? –le propuso. —Solo seremos una pareja modelo a los ojos de los demás.

Iori pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego dijo:

—Estoy de acuerdo, pídele a Akira que te enseñe tu cuarto. –dijo antes de seguir con sus papeles.

—Una cosa mas, vine con mi chofer, el también se quedara aquí ¿puede?

Iori hizo un ademan que no le importaba, Athena salió del despacho y al estar afuera se sitio mas relajada. Iori Yagami era una persona difícil de tratar.

**_Bueno es mi primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado así podre avanzarlo jeje_**

**_¡Espero Reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2 El evento en Satella

**Capitulo dos**

_"El evento en Satella" _

Tras el insistente sonido del celular, no la dejo seguir durmiendo y no tuvo mas remedio que estirar su mano y contestar pero no llego a tiempo a hablar ya que el llamante cortó. "seguro se equivocaron de número" se dijo antes de retomar sus sueños cuando nuevamente el sonido del celular, bufo tomado el celular y contestar sin ganas.

_— ¿si?_

_— ¡Milena!_

_— ¿Quién?_

_—Sabes que odio esas clases de bromas corazón. –dijo el llamante, en ese momento Athena abrió grandes sus ojos incorporándose, había creído que lo sucedido ayer había sido solo un mal sueño, se sentó en su cama._

—_ ¿Igniz?_

—_Se que estas molesta por haberme ido sin ti pero los malditos policías estaban a punto de atraparme y ya sabes, tuve que escaparme antes. –explico._

—_Si, recibí tus mensajes, estoy en Japón._

—_Lo se, estas en casa de tu novio. ¿Qué haces ahí? –le recrimino._

—_Ya sabes, por los medios debo hacerlo. –respondió con seguridad. _—_Tenemos que vernos._

—_También te extraño corazón ¿Qué te parece esta noche? en la fiesta de caridad que organiza la televisora Satella._

—_Bien, nos vemos ahí. –corto. _

Se levanto rápidamente, tomo un baño y salió de la habitación en busca de Ralf quien se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, para su suerte no estaba ninguno de la servidumbre.

—Igniz llamo. –soltó.

— ¿Qué te dijo? –cuestiono serio.

—Que tuvo que escapar sin Milena porque lo descubrieron y arregle una cita para esta noche.

— ¿En donde?

—En la televisora Satella, habrá una fiesta de beneficencia o algo asi..

—bien, tendrás que asistir, pero no iras sola. –tomo un sorbo mas de su café. —sino con Yagami.

— ¿Qué? El no querrá a ir a una fiesta, conozco a Yagami.

—Entonces tendrás que convencerlo, el es tu novio y no debes ir sola. –le aclaro, Athena negó en desacuerdo pero si tenia que hacerlo lo hará.

—Ok, pero contéstame una cosa. –pidió.

—Dime.

— pues... –dudo en preguntar. — ¿Milena fue amante de Igniz?

— ¡Claro que no! –exclamo alzando la voz. —Ella seria incapaz de tener algo con ese sujeto.

— ¡¿Entonces?!

—Ella solo le hacia creer que era una de ellos y de su total confianza pero te aseguro que ella jamás se atrevió a traicionarnos. –le repitió con seriedad antes de retirarse.

Después como termino esa desagradable conversación con Ralf, Athena fue a desayunar al comedor y cuando termino fue al despacho de Iori para convencerlo para ir a la fiesta, cosa que le resultaría difícil, pero quien sabe, le pareció buena idea llevarle una charola con un espumoso café con leche y unas deliciosas medialunas, tal vez asi acceda a su petición.

—Iori. –lo llamo antes de entrar sin ser invitada.

— ¿Acaso no sabes tocar? –le reclamo desde su escritorio.

—Lo siento, pero es que no te vi para desayunar y pensé que tendrías hambre... –le dejo la charola sobre el escritorio.

—No quiero. –sentencio pero ella no le dio importancia a ello y sonrió.

—Sabes vi el periódico y vi que habrá una fiesta de beneficencia en la televisora Satella y...

—Olvídalo, no iremos. –la interrumpió.

—pero... ¿Cómo sabias?

—Nos enviaron una invitación y no pienso asistir.

—pero yo si y tu tendrás que acompañarme. –le exigió con molestia, ya se estaba cansando de su mal humor.

—Tu no eres nadie para decir lo que debo hacer, ahora ¡Vete! –grito.

— ¡No! –exclamo ella asombrándolo. —Iras a la fiesta Yagami, pasaremos una agradable velada juntos y delante de todo el mundo jugaremos a la pareja feliz... o sino. –lo amenazo.

— ¿Qué? –escupió esa palabra con repudio.

—Le diré a toda la prensa que eres gay ¿tu decides? –le dijo antes de darle la espalda.

—No lo harías. –respondió sin mostrar miedo.

— ¿quieres ver como acabo con tu temible reputación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

—Eres una maldita arpía. –se acerco a ella y tomándola de la muñeca la dio vuelta mirándola a los ojos. —No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, puedo matarte si lo deseo.

Iori quería asustarla para obligarle a cambiar su actitud.

—Lo se mi estimado Iori, se muy bien quien eres, se todo sobre ti. –tomo la misma mano de Iori que retenía su brazo para luego mirarlo a los ojos. —se de tu maldición y el pacto de Orochi que hizo con el Clan Yagami 1.200 años atrás, se que no eres normal también de tu fuego impuro y que a veces tienes esos ataques llamado Riot Blood.

En ese momento Iori la tomo del cuello acorralándola contra una de las paredes del despacho mirándola con una furia única en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Contesta!

—Lo se y punto. –lo empujo con fuerza separándola de el, cosa que lo sorprendió pero lo maquillo rápidamente, esa chica no era una mujer común y corriente de eso estaba seguro. —Te espero lista a las ocho, no me falles.

Le informo antes de salir y apenas salió se tomo del cuello, ese agarre le dolió, era como si aun sintiera esas enormes manos sobre ella.

—Es un bruto. –musito antes de subir las escaleras.

La tarde paso volado y la noche se acercaba Athena se encontraba lista, llevaba puesto un maravilloso vestido de seda amarillo que ajustaba bien sus curvas y su cabello suelto caía hermosamente por sus hombros con unas perfectas ondas.

Tomo su pequeño bolso que hacia juego y bajo lentamente por las escaleras, como lo suponía, Iori Yagami estaba ahí esperándola, llevaba puesto una camisa corta color vino medio abrochar que se lograba ver su pecho haciéndole lucir aun mas atractivo y unos pantalones blancos y sus zapatos combinaban con ese color y un saco negro lo cubría. Debía admitir que se veía como toda una estrella de Rock.

— ¿Vamos? –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, el la ignoro saliendo de la mansión. —Creo que si.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la televisora en limosina y como era de suponerse estaba lleno de fotógrafos quienes se desesperaban en tomarles fotos apenas vieron a la pareja salir del coche, Ralf cerro la puerta de la limo y con una ultima mirada se despidió de Athena.

Entraron a la fiesta donde ya había algunos invitados tomando champán y conversaban alegremente, algunos comían coctel o admiraban las delicias del caterin. Otros los miraban y murmuraban sobre ellos, Athena como correspondía tomo del brazo de su "Novio" y sonreía como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, todo lo contrario del pelirrojo.

— ¡Iori! –lo llamo una mujer rubia de ojos claros que apenas lo vio lo tomo de la mano separándola de la psíquica que quedo en vergüenza cuando esa desconocida se llevo a su "Novio" y lo tocaba con sus manos exageradamente, ni siquiera le importo que estuviera acompañado y a el no le parecía molestarle. Estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle cuando...

— ¿Athena?

Esa vos que escucho era muy parecida a la de su amigo pero era imposible, se dio vuelta y como era de esperarse se encontró con...

—Ky..Kyo. –tartamudeo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tu que haces aquí? –pregunto sin entender. — ¿Vestida como la famosa Milena? ¿Acaso eso es tinte? –cuestiono extrañado tocándole su cabello moreno y de un acto de reflejo ella se lo llevo de la mano hacia un lugar mas alejado de la fiesta y una vez alejados.

—Antes que nada, déjame decirte que tienes razón, no soy Milena sino Athena. –confeso con pena.

—Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Por qué? –cuestiono mirándola de arriba a bajo, su atuendo no era su estilo, Athena era una chica sencilla y siempre la veía vestida con su uniforme de escuela o los trajes de peleas en KOF, no extravagante como lucia en esos momentos, aunque debía reconocer que se veía hermosa.

—La verdadera Milena murió en un accidente, nadie lo sabe y los Ikari Warroirs me contrato para que la suplantara... –explico ella.

—¡Muerta! -exclamo y Athena le tapo la boca por un momento. —Quieres decir que te estas haciendo pasar por ella.

—Asi es... Igniz tiene un plan en sus manos para destruir el mundo, un arma mortal... acepte ayudarlos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loca Athena! es IGNIZ –la tomo de los hombros preocupado por lo que acaba de escuchar. —No sabes el riesgo que corres.

—Lo se Kyo pero... voy a ayudarlos de todas maneras. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos a lo que a el no le agrado nada.

—Si tu arriesgaras tu vida yo también lo hare, no te dejare sola ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarías? –pregunto emocionada y feliz.

— Mañana mismo iremos hablar con Los Ikari para entrar también a la misión, tengo que estar al tanto de todo y necesito que me des los datos de cada uno... –y no termino la frase que ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No... no quiero que te involucres en esto Kyo, no quiero que te hagan daño nuevamente...

—Athena... ¿Acaso no confías en mi? eh. – la tomo del rostro mientras le sonreía. —Yo quiero estar en esto, Igniz me debe algunas y no te preocupes estaré bien, te lo aseguro. –y volvió a abrazarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos serenándola.

—Milena, ven aquí. –hablo el pelirrojo un poco alto para que ambos lo escucharan y se percataran de su presencia. —Ahora.

Athena se separo de Kyo discretamente, y verde del susto se acerco al pelirrojo quien miraba al castaño con un odio puro y ambos volvieron a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando ella iba a decir algo un camarero se le acerco y le entrego con una sonrisa un papelito que llevaba en la charola, Athena lo abrió y era un recado de Igniz que la invitaba a su mesa y miro a su alrededor y efectivamente Igniz estaba esperándola en unas de las mesas reservadas que de lejos brindaba por ella con la copa que llevaba en manos, el pelirrojo no era ningún idiota para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de ese sujeto y no pudo ocultar su enojo tomándola de la mano con fuerza y la saco del lugar a pesar de las miradas de las personas.

La psíquica solo se dejaba llevar por Iori quien llamo a Ralf de inmediato y ambos subieron a la limosina, durante el viaje ninguno de los dos no dijo nada, solo evitaban mirarse y esperar llegar a la mansión lo antes posible, el rubio intuyo que algo no andaba bien. Apenas llegaron la primera en salir fue Athena quien no espero que Ralf le abriera la puerta y entro con rapidez queriendo subir las escaleras pero la mano dura de Iori la retuvo a mitad de camino agarrándole el brazo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Kyo?

Sin duda Iori estaba furioso.

—No creí que te importara ¿ok? –quiso seguir su camino pero este la retuvo nuevamente pero esta vez sin soltarla.

— ¡ES MI ENEMIGO A MUERTE! –grito apretando aun mas su brazo. —También sabias eso ¡¿No es asi?!

—Si lo se. –respondió con algo de dolor en su brazo.

—-¿Para eso querías que fuera? ¡¿Para hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo?!

— ¡¿DISCULPA?! –exclamo soltándose de una vez, era la primera vez que alguien la enojaba de esa manera. —Fuiste TU quien me dejo en ridículo cuando te fuiste con esa mujer que además la muy cínica no dejaba de tocarte con sus manos tan cuidadas. –hablo ofendida y como el no respondió siguió con sus reclamos. — ¿Y TU? No hiciste NADA en apartarte de ella, al parecer el señor lo disfrutaba.

—No encuentro sentido a tus reclamos. –respondió en con frialdad. — ¿No me digas que estas celosa?

Fue ahí que el la dejo sin palabras a defenderse ¿Acaso Iori tiene razón? ¿Estaba celosa? No era imposible, apenas lo conocía, bueno ya lo conocía pero nunca cruzo palabra con el. Solo lo miro sin entender subió las escaleras hasta a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta se recostó sobre ella pensando en las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo.

En otra parte de la mansión, Iori en su despacho y se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo tomo de una, recordaba la discusión que tuvo con Milena y lo peor la escena donde la vio en brazos de Kyo, eso fue lo mas humillante que había presenciado, a su "Prometida" abrazando a su rival, era como si la hubiera visto a ella en ese momento, cuantas veces vio a esa niña abrazando a su "Amigo" felicitándolo cuando ganaba una pelea, cuando lo defendió de el sin importar arriesgar su vida, la ira lo invadió tan solo al recordarla ¿Por qué? Porque el no era el dueño de su corazón, porque nunca podrá ni si quiera hablar con ella, porque para el estaba prohibida por ser la amiga de su rival, porque ni en sueños tendría un romance con ninguna de las luchadora KOF, su prestigio y su orgullo era mas importante que cualquier cosa.

Pero a esa niña extrovertida de cabello purpura no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, por mas que lo intentara le resultaba imposible y peor aun cuando llega esa mujer con su parecido extraordinario recordándola en cada momento, debía deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, tiene que desaparecerla de su vida antes de enloquecer.

**¡Woow! Aquí deje el segundo capitulo.**

**¿Iori Yagami enamorado de la verdadera Athena Asamiya? **

**Eso si no lo esperaban ¿verdad? **

**¿Athena celosa?**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora con "Milena"?**


	3. Chapter 3 Desfile

**Capitulo tres**

_"El desfile"_

A la mañana siguiente Ralf se encontraba lavando el auto y dejo de hacerlo cuando vio a la psíquica acercarse a el.

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Los gritos se escucharon por todo Japón.

—No importa. –contesto suspirando, tan solo recordar lo de anoche la ponía de mal humor.

— ¿Hablaste con Igniz?

—No pude, Iori no me dejo. –lo miro con reproche. — ¡Te dije que no era buena idea venir acá!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso realmente? –la interrogo mirando hacia ambos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie.

—Kyo estaba ahí, me reconoció. –confeso.

— ¿No me digas que Yagami sabe que tu no eres su prometida?

—No, Kyo quiere entrar a la organización, quiere ayudarnos a atrapar a Igniz y estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Le contaste? –reclamo.

— ¡Tenia que hacerlo!

Ralf pareció enfadado pero al tiempo cambio su expresión.

—Bien, que forme parte si quiere. –hablo no muy convencido. —Luego pásame su numero para contactarme con el.

El celular de Athena comenzó a sonar, era Igniz y contesto.

"_Dime... ok, ahí estaré"_

— ¿Era Nests?

—Si.

Después de unas horas Athena llego a destino, a un gran edificio antiguo muy bien custodiado que apenas los guardias la vieron la dejaron entrar como si nada le dieron la bienvenida. Cuando entro al lugar los agentes K9999 y Ángel la llevaron a donde se encontraba su jefe, estaba sentado en un enorme sillón negro con dos copas de vino en sus manos.

—Mi querida Milena. –la saludo cortésmente Igniz acercándose a ella entregándole una copa.

—Igniz, que gusto. –fingió Athena con una sonrisa aceptando.

— ¿Me tienes noticias? –cuestiono con interés, Athena quedo muda sin saber a que se refería.

—Estoy en eso... –contesto solamente ocultando sus nervios.

—Ya veo... –rio. —es difícil que Yagami te confiese donde se encuentra el Magatama.

En ese momento Athena quedo perpleja, Igniz estaba detrás del tesoro sagrado de Iori pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para que?

— ¿Por qué para eso estas en la mansión Yagami? ¿No es asi?

—Asi es. –respondió naturalmente. —Que coincidencias de la vida, mi novio seria el protector del Magatama.

—La vida esta llena de sorpresas, llena de sorpresas. –sonrió con la mas pura maldad. —Quiero ese tesoro Milena.

—Muy pronto lo hallaré y te lo traeré. –le aseguro confiada.

—De eso no tengo dudas, eres la mejor de mis agentes. –la complació con una mas de sus sonrisas terminando de un sorbo el vino de su copa. —pero recuerda que solo me faltan dos de los tres tesoros sagrados para terminar mi arma mortal y asi obtendré los poderes de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo... me convertiré en todo un dios. –rio maniáticamente arrojando la copa cerca de la chimenea.

—No te desesperes Igniz. –se acerco a el colocando una mano en su hombro. —Muy pronto te los traeré, tú serás el amo y señor de todo el mundo. –Igniz se sintió satisfecho al escucharla, tomo de su mano con delicadeza.

—y tu mi querida Milena, tendrás el honor de convertirte en mi reina. –dijo mirándola a los ojos, nunca pensó que después de tantos años a su servicio terminaría encaprichándose con ella al limite de convertirla en su compañera, Athena se asombro un poco y volvió a sonreír como si ella supuestamente deseara lo mismo.

—Quisiera ver como funciona nuestra arma mortal...

Pidió ella y en menos de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar secreto del cuartel NESTS, que ocupaba todo una sala.

— Salgan todos. –Ordeno Igniz y todos sus agentes como el equipo de científicos salieron dejando sus trabajos.

Mas adelante había un lugar muy espacioso donde vio tres columnas doradas que formaban un triangulo y en una de ellas en lo alto se encontraba el sagrado espejo Yata que encajaba perfectamente sobre ella, Athena lo vio por un buen rato eran iguales a las fotografías que les mostro Rock en sus archivos, en el medio había un circulo grabado con el símbolo de NESTS en el suelo lo suficiente grande para una persona, Igniz en ese momento se planto en ella.

— Este es el sueño de toda mi vida... –dijo estirando sus manos y arrodillándose como preparándose a sentir ese gran poder, Athena solo lo miro como si fuera un psicópata que necesitaba ayuda y se alejo un poco temiendo de lo que pudiera hacer. —y muy pronto se cumplirá cuando obtenga las piezas faltantes...

Se levanto y saco de su bolsillo como una especie de control con solo un botón rojo y lo apretó en ese momento se activaron las columnas y comenzaron a girar en su entorno al máximo, Athena se tomo de las paredes ya que el viento que producía era tan fuerte que no le permitía abrir los ojos como tampoco la luz dorada y lo único que desprendía poder era el espejo que cuando llegaba a Igniz desaparecía a mitad de camino y todo se desactivaba volviendo a la normalidad.

— Solo faltan dos, solo dos... –murmuro apretando los dientes de la amargura.

Sin duda el arma secreta de Igniz funciona y esta en busca de los tesoros restantes, si el obtiene esos tesoros, el mundo entero estaría en graves problemas, tenia que detenerlo a como de lugar.

Momentos después en la mansión Yagami...

—Y luego el muy desquiciado me invito a almorzar con el, como si nada hubiera pasado. –le contaba Athena a Ralf en los jardines.

—Lo que me dices es muy serio ¿Cómo es posible que Milena nunca nos haya dicho nada? –se pregunto el Coronel sin entender.

—Lo importante aquí es que ese loco quiere convertirse en el dios del mundo y cuando lo logre nadie lo podrá detener. –aseguro ella.

—Solo hay que evitar que los tesoros restantes caigan en sus manos y como eso implica a Yagami y a Kusanagi, creo que es mejor que ellos sepan lo que esta sucediendo. –concluyo.

—Si también pienso lo mismo. –concordó.

—Bien, tú te encargas de decirle a Yagami y yo a Kusanagi. –se preparo para irse. —No olvides que mañana tienes un desfile en la galería de la familia Montero.

— ¿Qué?

—un Certamen de moda, tu agencia fue contratada por el diseñador Alexander Montero para que representaran a su marca "Alexbell", asistirán muchos diseñadores famosos y habrá premios, estoy seguro que Alexander buscara ganar el certamen. –le entrego un sobre con la invitación.

— ¡¿Qué?! yo no voy hacer lo que me pides. –le dijo antes de verlo irse, al parecer no le importaba lo que decía. — ¡OYE! ¡RALF! –grito cuando lo perdió de vista. —Tonto.

Ahora tenía que cruzar palabra con Iori después de evitarlo todo este tiempo y peor aun, tendrá que convencerlo para que asista también al desfile, esperen ¡¿DESFILE?!

— ¿Tendré que desfilar? –cuestiono con horror, ni en sueños había pisado una pasarela. —pero... tal vez no sea tan difícil ¿o no?

Athena había estado toda la mañana en su cuarto con un libro gordo en su cabeza caminado de lado a lado, una y otra vez, ya se le había caído numerosas veces y se estaba desesperando, ahora se encontraba en el comedor, no había tocado la comida, su mente estaba en otro lado.

— ¿En que piensas? –cuestiono algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

—Eh.. Ah. –se incorporo. —en el certamen de esta noche.

— ¿Tienes que desfilar?

—Si, asi es. –murmuro sin ganas.

— ¿Y a que le temes? Eres buena en eso.

—Si tu lo dices.. –suspiro resignada tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te acompañare.

— ¿Enserio? –cuestiono ella sin poder ocultar su alegría, en verdad no deseaba ir sola y no pensaba volver amenazarlo para obligarlo.

—Supuestamente eres mi prometida, pero iré con la condición de que luego te largues de mi casa. –contesto serio.

Ya le parecía demasiado bueno...

— Esta bien, cuando despiertes mañana no me veras en tu preciada mansión. –hablo con orgullo ¿Cómo si necesitara un lugar donde vivir?

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ralf estaciono algo lejos ya que habían muchos vehículos estacionados y quedo en venir a buscarlos cuando termine el evento. Dos guardias de seguridad estaban en la puerta de entrada y uno de esos hombres buscó sus nombres en la lista de invitados y el otro le indico a la "modelo" el vestuario donde seguramente estarían las demás modelos con Alexander, cuando choco contra alguien.

—Lo siento...

—Tu.. ¿Debes ser la famosa Milena Duran? –le dijo Beni con una seductora sonrisa y al ver su rostro quedo un poco confundido. — ¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Oh, no, no lo creo. –respondió nerviosa a ser descubierta.

—Juraría que te he visto antes...

—pues, tal vez en algún evento... emmm bueno debo prepararme. –se excuso huyendo de el hacia las demás chicas y estilistas que seguramente apartaron los diseños que debería usar.

Toda clase de vestidos pasaban sobre Athena y todo un caos en los vestidores, peluqueros, maquillistas, el diseñador le dejo el vestido que debía usar, como también zapatos y accesorios.

El lugar estaba inundado de personas famosas y profesionales, muchos conversaban en agrupaciones y como de esperarse tomando champán y algún bocadillo mientras escuchaban música clásica que contemplaba el ambiente con el volumen exacto para escuchar las conversaciones. Iori solo quedo en un rincón rogando que pasaran las horas para poder irse cuando una persona conocida se acerca a el.

— ¿Qué hay Yagami? –lo saludo Shermie, como era de esperarse el pelirrojo no contesto. —Que lindo quedo todo...

¿Acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta que no deseaba hablar con ella?

Ella aun de la descortesía de Iori, frunció los labios y lo miro como si fuera una niña.

— ¿Hay algo que te guste? –pregunto, el frunció el ceño con asco alejándose lo mas que podía de la castaña, tiene que aguantarla también en los eventos.

Las pasarelas se habían iluminado y las luces se apagaron dando comienzo al desfile de modas, una breve presentación de un conductor y unas modelos vestidas de damas de honor pasaban de una mostrando el diseño de cada diseñador, como también modelos vestidos de trajes de novios, como Benimaru Nikaido a quien el pelirrojo reconoció enseguida. Los leves aplausos cuando terminaba cada diseñador de presentar su línea.

Luego fue el turno del diseñador Alexander y fueron las que usaban vestidos de novias y pasaron varias modelos mostrando distintos diseños, telas y costura. Athena estaba nerviosa y sin ser vista estudiaba a sus compañeras como caminaban por la pasarela para poder hacerlo igual. Cuando fue el turno de "Milena" de llevar el mejor y ultimo diseño.

—Bien preciosa, ve y muestra tu talento. –la alentó el diseñador con confianza le acomodaba el vestido.

Unos fuegos artificiales llamo la atención de todos y vieron aparecer a la modelo vestida de novia quien sonreía naturalmente sosteniendo un ramito de rosas blancas en sus manos, se veía extraordinariamente hermosa y caminaba con elegancia por la pasarela hasta el final e hizo un giro único mostrando los mejores tejidos del vestido blanco, todos la admiraban y aplaudían con entusiasmo para luego cerrarla con broche de oro aparecieron las demás modelos con su diseñador quien no dejaba de sonreír y tomo la mano de Athena dándole una vuelta mas.

—Hasta en eso se parecen. –susurro el pelirrojo viendo como sonreía.

**Pobre Athena, debió ser muy incomodo para ella ser Milena con el loco de Igniz y tener que desfilar? **


	4. Chapter 4 Un regalo del destino

**Capitulo cuatro**

_"Un regalo del destino"_

Finalmente el jurado vio al diseñador Alexander como ganador del certamen, que gracias a ello, su marca tendría mayor venta y prestigio, algunos diseñadores no estaban muy contentos con el resultado pero lograban ocultarlos de los demás.

Las luces se encendieron dando comienzo a la fiesta, ahora la música era mas movida y apenas Athena termino de cambiarse busco al pelirrojo y se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estuve? –pregunto con curiosidad en su respuesta.

—Bien.

— ¿Bien? ¡Estuve fantástica! –exclamo feliz.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? –cuestiono con cansancio.

—Me gustaría quedarme un rato más. –le dijo ella como pidiéndole que se quedara, Iori suspiro ¿Por qué esa mujer tenia ese poder en el? De hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Solo unos minutos.

—Quiero bailar. –pidió después al ver a los demás bailando animadamente en parejas. Pero la paciencia del Yagami tenía un límite.

—No se hacer esas cosas. –excuso.

— ¡Vamos! Es fácil Iori-san.

Iori quedo estático cuando lo tironeo hacia la pista, ¿Lo había llamado Iori-san? Como... solía llamar Athena a los demás, era como si la escuchara a ella en ese instante, había olvidado el atrevimiento que tuvo en querer obligarlo a bailar. Pero por una razón no pudo dejar de mirarla, como bailaba, moviendo su cuerpo delante de el, como le sonreía cerrando sus ojos como lo hacia la psíquica, ¿Por qué era tan parecida a ella? ¿Por qué no lograba dejar de mirarla?

La música cambio a una lenta y fue en ese momento que Iori reacciono agitando su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes como se baila esto? –le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—No... –susurro el.

Fue ahí cuando Athena tomo sus manos y las acomodo alrededor de su cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo quien inconscientemente se dejo llevar. ¿Qué tenia esa mujer?

—Solo tienes que dar pasos suaves. –le indico ella y ambos comenzaron a bailar sin despegar la mirada del uno al otro, era algo inexplicable lo que sucedía en esos momentos, era como si solo existieran ambos en una burbuja, la música y ellos en su mundo.

Iori se imagino que ella era Athena, la niña psíquica a quien amaba y sus brazos la atrajeron aun más a su cuerpo y la observaba con necesidad directo a su rostro, los ojos carmesí del pelirrojo brillaron extrañamente. No pudo contenerse y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus apetecibles labios y rosarlos lentamente con los suyos presionándolos con delicadeza y como increíblemente fue correspondido el beso paso aun mas apasionado y para el fue la experiencia mas hermosa del mundo, no deseaba que ese beso terminara nunca.

—Athena... –susurro sobre sus labios.

—Co.. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo reacciono nuevamente y vio su expresión de total sorpresa, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, sin decir nada salió rápidamente del lugar, dejándola sola en la pista y muy sorprendida.

Esa noche Athena no pego un ojo en toda la noche, sus dudas no la dejaron, que la haya besado y luego llamarla por su nombre ¿Acaso se abra dando cuenta que no era Milena? ¿Por qué la llamo por su nombre? Si ella no significaba nada en su vida ¿o si?

Amaneció y se levanto de una vez para alistarse y preparar sus cosas para irse como había quedado con Iori. No encontró a Rock para avisarle y dejo sus maletas en la puerta para marcharse cuando escucho un ruido en el despacho del Yagami como si alguien estuviera ahí, fue a ver de quien se trataba y encontró a Iori en su escritorio dormido sentado en su sillón negro y con una botella vacía en su mano. Pudo notar que no se había cambiado ya que aun tenía puesta la misma ropa de la fiesta. Se acerco a el para mirarlo, se notaba tan cansado.

—Adiós Iori-san. –se despidió ella algo triste dándose media vuelta pero una mano la retuvo con fuerza del brazo, era Iori quien había despertado.

—No te vayas... –murmuro mirándola fijamente, ella voltio a verlo sin entender.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Olvida lo que dije. –la interrumpió. —Es necesario que te quedes.

—Lo hare, solo si me respondes algo. –impuso, el asintió. — ¿Por qué me llamaste Athena?

—No se de que hablas. –mintió esquivando su mirada.

— ¿Quién es ella?-volvió a cuestionar sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo.

—Es... solo una niña a la que veo en los torneos KOF. –respondió, ya no deseaba fingir como idiota.

—Solo eso.. –carraspeo nerviosa. — ¿sientes algo por ella?

El volvió a mirarla sin saber que contestar.

—Eso a ti no te interesa –le respondió con enojo después de tanta interrogación, salió del despacho, una vez mas la dejo muy confundida ¿Sera que Iori Yagami siente algo por ella? No, es imposible pero su segunda opción era que fue descubierta.

Esa misma tarde Iori vio a Ralf entrar sospechosamente al cuarto de "Milena", eso lo molesto ¿Acaso se entendían a sus espaldas? Esa mujer se atrevió a traer a su amante con ella, y lo peor, bajo su techo, eso seria la peor de las humillaciones y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho al Coronel decir.

—ya hable con Kyo y lo mantuve al tanto de todo, no dejara que Igniz se apropie de su poder.

—Me alegra saberlo. –dijo algo inquieta.

— ¿Y tu? ¿Hablaste con Yagami para que hiciera lo mismo?

—Aun no. –respondió algo asustada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-la interrogo serio, ella tardo en contestar y se frotaba las manos nerviosa.

—Rock.. creo que Iori ya me descubrió.

— ¡Te descubrió! ¡¿Cómo?!

—El me llamo por mi nombre.

—Entonces el sabe que tu no eres Milena. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada Athena?! –le recrimino.

Iori quedo de una sola pieza cuando los escucho, ¿Athena es Milena? El salió del pasillo muy confundido, fue directo a su despacho para meditar la situación.

Si a la que tenia viviendo en su casa era Athena ¿Dónde esta la verdadera Milena Duran? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por ella? Tenia muchas interrogaciones en su cabeza y las dudas lo consumían pero por un lado lo favorecía mucho, tiene a la mujer que ama en su casa sin que ella supiese de su verdadera identidad, el podría conquistarla, enamorarla para que se fijara solo en el, sonrió de lado, no creía que esta situación estuviera pasando, después de todo el destino le regalo una oportunidad con ella, con Athena.

Llego la noche y la encontró sentada en la fuente del jardín jugueteando con el agua, la observaba de lejos, era imposible que fuera ella y al mismo tiempo un sueño hecho realidad, se hizo ver por ella quien sonrió nerviosa.

—Iori-san.

—Milena. –dijo el, ella suspiro aliviada, al parecer todo estaba en orden.

— ¿Qué deseas para cenar? –le pregunto ella acercándose a el. — ¿Algo en especial?

—Quiero salir a comer fuera. –respondió.

—Ah... –bajo su mirada, de seguro ella no estaba en sus planes.

—y tu vendrás conmigo, si lo deseas.

Ella levanto su vista algo confusa, pero aun asi sonrió.

—Si, si quiero salir.

Las citas fueron mas frecuentes, iban a muchos eventos importantes como también a cines y teatros como pareja a los ojos de los demás, Iori parecía ser mas amable y atento con ella, la complacía en todo como acompañándola a las secciones de fotos como lo hacia en esos momentos a la playa de Tokio.

—Que bueno volver a verte Milena. –le dijo un joven rubio al verla, ignorando al pelirrojo que parecía molestarle su presencia.

—Benimaru... –lo saludo ella. —Te presento a mi novio Iori Yagami.

—Si, ya lo conocemos. –murmuro con una fingida sonrisa Nikaido.

— ¡Milenita! Al fin llegas. –le regaño su representante llevándola con los peluqueros y maquillistas. — prepárenla de inmediato que vamos a empezar con las fotografías.

Después de una hora Athena vuelve, con una bata puesta, todo estaba listo, el fotógrafo, la iluminación, el perfecto ambiente frente al mar, el atractivo y musculoso modelo surfista.

— Siento, la tardanza. –se disculpo ella.

—Estas perdonada, sácate esa bata y ponte al lado de Benimaru. –le indico algo irritado su representante.

— ¿La bata? Pe... pero solo llevo puesta una biquini y pueden ver mis partes. –hablo con pena.

—De eso se trata preciosa. –respondió ya molesto. — Tienes que mostrar la nueva línea de ropa de traje de baño de _Alexbell_ ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?

Athena negó con la cabeza y dejo caer la bata en la arena y muy sonrojada fue hasta Benimaru que la miraba divertido. A Iori no le parecía nada agradable ver a su novia casi desnuda en frente de los demás.

—Benimaru, ponte detrás de Milena y abrázala por la espalda, tienes que aparentar que son una pareja felizmente de vacaciones.

El rubio obedeció sin problemas, ambos sonrieron felices y comenzaron las fotografías. Luego Athena tuvo que tomarlos de los hombros y mirarlo muy cerca de los ojos, como fingiendo un acercamiento de un beso y otras nuevas fotos en las orillas del mar y todas muy cerca del rubio, cosa que desagradaba al pelirrojo, rogaba que ya terminara con esas benditas secciones y al parecer dios lo escucho ya que dieron por terminado el trabajo.

Athena iba a buscar su bata cuando el joven rubio la toma de la mano.

—Fue un placer trabajar contigo preciosa, solo espero volver a verte. –sonrió mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mano con sus dedos, Athena no podía creer que Benimaru se haya fijado en ella, siempre le pareció extraño por su obsesión con su apariencia, hasta dudaba de su sexualidad, pero debía admitir que era un joven muy guapo y atento después de todo.

—También fue un gusto Benimaru. –le sonrió.

Fue ahí cuando Iori apareció con su bata en sus manos y se la entrego a la psíquica.

—Bueno, nos vemos Mile. –se despidió el rubio apenas vio la mirada frívola del Yagami.

— ¿Qué tanto te decía ese imbécil? –le cuestiono Iori mientras ella se colocaba su bata.

—Solo que fue un placer trabajar conmigo y espera volver a verme. –respondió sinceramente ella.

— ¿Y tu? Esperas volver a ver a ese fenómeno.

—Benimaru no me interesa, nunca me intereso. –le aclaro algo enfadada queriendo marcharse pero el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo con prepotencia la empujo hacia el.

—Más te vale que eso sea cierto, porque yo no voy a permitir que me veas la cara de idiota ¿Entendido?

— ¡oye! –se alejo de el. —yo no te permito que me trates de esa forma ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

—Lamento informarte que soy tu novio. –le recordó.

—Solo de palabra. –contraataco ella.

—Solo te advierto una cosa "Milena". –la tomo del rostro con frialdad para que lo mirara. —Si llegas a engañarme, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido.

— ¡Estas loco! –exclamo. —Si apenas me conoces, Acaso tu... ¿Me quieres?

— ¡SI! –confeso el, ya no le importaba su orgullo dejándola con la boca abierta del asombro. —No me preguntes como pero te quiero, tanto que me moría de celos tan solo en verte con ese mequetrefe rubio, como te devoraba con la mirada, como te tocaba...yo quería matarlo.

La miro a los ojos que brillaban extrañamente, ella medio sonrió confundida...

—Iori... yo.. –suspiro. —Este tiempo que pase contigo fue grandioso, los mejores de mi vida, amo pasar el tiempo contigo pero...

—No me quieres. –termino diciendo el con resignación.

—yo no dije eso. –le dijo ella, el volvió a mirarla esperanzado. —Quiero, intentar algo contigo.

Esa respuesta lo lleno de ánimos, ella, la mujer que ama le estaba diciendo que quería intentar algo con el, eso lo reconfortaba mucho, su día desagradable, se convirtió en el mejor de todos, no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, sintiéndola suya, como siempre lo deseo, ahora le pertenecía y no iba a dejar que nadie lo separara de ella. Sin embargo Athena se sentía triste, quería a Iori y empezaba a tomarle cariño a sentir algo hermoso por el pero el quería a una mujer que no era ella, un personaje que ella creo, no era Milena y cuando Iori sepa quien es en realidad seguramente la mataría pero en ese momento desecho esos pensamientos y se abrazo aun mas a el con temor a perderlo.

**¡Que romántico! *w* **


	5. Chapter 5 La verdad de Athena y Milena

**Capitulo cinco**

_"La verdad de Athena y Milena"_

Athena se encontraba en su habitación, ya se había puesto su vestido de noche para dormir, observaba desde su balcón el hermoso jardín que estaba enfrente.

—Que hermoso...

— Es inspirador –hablo Iori apareciendo a su lado mientras encendía unos de su cigarrillos.

—Nunca he visto uno igual... –sonrió ella.

— ¿Tampoco esto? –pregunto Iori haciendo ver un bello solitario de diamantes en frente de ella.

—Oh, no puedo aceptarlo... –se apeno ella y aun asi Iori se lo coloco en el dedo anular.

—Eres mi prometida a los ojos de los demás.

—pero no debías... –ella miro su anillo con ilusión, nunca le habían regalado algo tan bonito. —Es precioso.

—Es lo menos que mereces...

Athena al escuchar eso se entristeció.

—No es cierto Iori, yo no fui honesta contigo. –bajo su mirada y sus ojos brillaron. —No soy la persona que tú crees.

Ella se voltio lentamente para no verlo, se sentía apenada, Iori comprendió, sabia que ella iba a confesarle la verdad, que ella no era Milena y el estaba dispuesto adelantarse.

—Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez. –hablo Iori teniendo la atención de la psíquica. — Fue en el '94, no fue mi año predilecto pero ahí te conocí.

— ¿Dónde? –susurro ella presentía que Iori sabia su identidad.

—Llevabas un traje rojo como de colegiala y te encontrabas muy emocionada...era tu primer torneo KOF.-Athena se exalto girando para verlo, el la estaba describiendo a ella misma. — ¿No fue asi? Athena Asamiya.

—Iori...yo. –las lagrimas se les salían de los ojos.

—Lo se todo Athena.-remarco bien su nombre.

— desde hace cuanto lo sabes –tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Hace poco, te escuche hablando con "tu chofer" en tu cuarto.

—yo... en verdad lo siento. –dijo sinceramente Asamiya. —Tuve que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Milena? –quiso saber.

Ella seco sus lagrimas y lo tomo de la mano, lo que debía decirle era muy serio.

—Milena fue una agente encubierta que sufrió un accidente y lamentablemente murió. Su organización esta detrás de Igniz que quiere destruir el mundo con un arma mortal que el mismo creo. –suspiro. —Y para lograrlo el necesita los poderes de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo, el tiene en su poder el espejo Yata que robo en el templo Kagura y quiere el poder de Kyo y el tuyo.

—La espada Kusanagi y el Magatama. –dijo Iori confuso.

—Los mismos que llevan dentro de sus venas, su fuego. –concluyo Asamiya, el se alejo un poco pasando una mano por sus cabellos. —Es por eso que me hice pasar por Milena, para ayudar a los Ikari a capturarlo antes que nos destruya a todos.

—Ralf también forma parte de esa organización. ¿No es asi?-sospecho el, ella asintió.

—Iori, nunca pensé que esto llegara tan lejos, tampoco quería lastimarte. –sus lagrimas volvían y mojaban sus mejillas. —Entenderé si ya no quieres volver a verme pero lo único que te pido es que te cuides...

—ya no llores. –la interrumpió volviendo hacia ella. — Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos Athena, te amo. –expreso.

— ¿Me amas? Iori, no te entiendo. –pregunto llenas de dudas.

—Te lo demostrare.

La tomo del rostro y de la cintura, la beso con locura que fue correspondido de la misma manera tiempo después, luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos algo agitado.

—No vuelvas a dudar de mí. –le advirtió en voz baja, Athena se sonrojo tras el hechizo de su boca y sonrió feliz.

—ya no lo hare. -respondió volviendo a besarlo.

Mientras tanto en Lyon (Francia) la puerta del departamento de Whip estaba a punto de derrumbarse por tantos golpes, alguien no dejaban de tocar, ella estaba sentada revisando una y otra vez los archivos que les envió Heidern a su computadora.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –abrió la puerta y en ese instante se quedo sin habla. —Milena...

— ¡Whip! – expreso feliz abrazándola levemente que a los cinco segundos fue correspondida.

— ¿Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que...

—Escape. –lo interrumpió ella soltándose de sus brazos, traía ropa sencilla, rota y desgastada.

—¿Escapaste? No, no, no tu estas muerta. -cerro sus ojos con fuerza y luego las volvió abrir, Milena seguía ahí. —Estas viva...

— ¡Claro que estoy viva, Whip! La maldita de Misty me tenia secuestrada y se encargo de hacerme pasar por muerta. -hablo con enfado.

—Esa zorra nunca acepto que Igniz te prefiriera...

—Antes de irse a Japón dio orden estrictas para que me mataran pero fui mas astutos que esos imbéciles y logre escapar. -explico. —Ellos me están buscando ¡Vamos con Heidern!

— Si, se llevara un gran susto cuando te vea... -hablo divertida a lo contrario de Milena.

Athena mientras elegía un nuevo vestido que usar para salir nuevamente del guardarropa de Milena, una cadenita de oro solido cayo de uno de los vestidos, lo tomo y lo admiro por unos momentos, el dije era un pequeño corazón con las iniciales M y M.

—Max y Milena. –susurro Athena, había recordado cuando Ralf le conto sobre el gran amor de la famosa modelo hacia un sencillo agente de policía, como si fuera un cuento de hadas con un final trágico.

Días después en la base militar de Southtown (Japón)

—Aun no entiendo como pudieron remplazarme por una niña de 18 años, por dios Heidern ¡Acaso se volvieron locos! –grito enojada delante de Ralf y otros agentes.

—Comprende Milena, no podíamos abortar la misión la necesitábamos. –respondió Leona.

— ¡Y ella que sabe! Solo es una civil inexperta a la que metieron en mi misión solo por su parecido en mí. –volvió a decir, estaba totalmente enojada.

—Lo siento pero yo estoy a cargo ahora y estas fuera de esta operación, no voy a exponerte nuevamente. –le hablo Ralf seriamente.

—El Coronel tiene razón Duran, no vamos a exponerte y ahora el esta a cargo de la operación. -concordó Heidern.

— ¡Eso es el colmo! –grito Milena. —después de todo estos años de servicio, además saben muy bien que el MALDITO de Igniz ¡ASESINO A MAX! –expreso con dolor al recordarlo, Max fue el gran amor de su vida, uno de los mejores agentes de la organización quien estaba llevando la misión, pero fue descubierto y lo mataron.

—En verdad lo siento Milena, pero no puedo dejar que pongas en riesgo tu vida y la operación con tus deseos de venganza. –hablo Ralf algo inseguro.

—Sabes que lo que mas deseo es matarlo, pero no dejare la operación que empezó Max, no me voy aunque tu lo ordenes. –dijo mas tranquila Milena cruzada de brazos.

—pero Athena lo ha estado haciendo bien en todo este tiempo, Igniz no sospecha de ella. –hablo Kyo.

— ¿Y quien eres tu para asegurar eso? –cuestiono mirándolo de arriba a bajo con desconfianza.

—Soy Kyo Kusanagi, el nuevo agente de la organización. –se presento extendiendo su mano para saludarla pero ella solo suspiro rechazándole, sabia exactamente quien era ya que el Clan Kusanagi era muy conocido en todo Japón.

—ahora díganme ¿donde esta esa niña usurpadora? –cuestiono mirando a sus compañeros quienes se miraban el uno al otro.

—Se fue a vivir con Yagami. –respondió Leona.

— ¿Con Yagami? –pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Tu prometido... –le recordó Whip, Mile rodeo los ojos había olvidado ese estúpido compromiso que invento su padre.

— ¿Y en donde vive ese sujeto? –pregunto Milena.

—En la mansión Yagami, esta a las afueras de la cuidad –le informo Kyo.

—Bien, ahí iré y volveré a la misión. –aseguro ella, Ralf negó con la cabeza pero esa mujer era terca cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

**¡Apareció la verdadera Milena Duran!**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora con Athena?**


End file.
